Conventionally, in order to localize the defects for fine structure formation such as with LSI (Large Scale Integration), various inspection systems are used. For example, optical inspection systems form optical images of minute circuits with the object of inspecting this image in order to detect abnormalities. However, with optical images there is insufficient resolution to specify the minute feature characteristics, and because of that limitation, it is difficult to distinguish damaging defects and non-damaging defects at sites of circuit formation. On the other hand, inspection systems which use charged particle beams have sufficient resolution to make an image of the minute feature characteristics such as contact holes, gates, and interconnections and the feature characteristics for minute defects. In addition, it is possible to utilize classification detection for the magnitude of the defects based on shadow image of the defect's form. Consequently, when the charged particle beam system is used for inspection of minute circuits that have been manufactured in a process which uses a minimum critical dimension of 90 nm or less, there is merit in measurement when compared to an optical inspection system.
There is a charged particle beam system which effectively detects the defect by strengthening the shadow image of the defect through adjustment of the azimuth and elevation angle. However, when inspecting for a resist film after coating and image development with a LSI formation process or insulating film, charges are generated by charged particles irradiation for image formation, and with the change in orbit of the secondary electrons, there are generated bright spots (shading) on the observations. When strengthening the shadow image in order to improve the defect detection sensitivity, there is an increased effect on the observations as a brightness change from the secondary electrons, and shading is furthermore easily generated. Consequently, in order to effectively detect defects, it is very important to setup a charged particle beam system so as to eliminate shading, increase inspection sensitivity and inspection throughput.
Generally, in a charged particle beam system, it is possible to control the charge amount by adjusting the settings of optical conditions such as the beam current, landing voltage, booster voltage, image magnification, scanning pattern, scan speed and number of retrieving frame of images. In addition, there is charge control technology for pre-irradiation doses, for neutralization, UV brightness, H2O gas, flat gun, probe shunting and the like. With a charged particle beam system, there is combined the setting for these optical conditions and charge control technology and control of the charges is better than with conventional means. However, through the details of combining the optical condition settings and the charge control technology (called inspection recipe), there are great changes in defect detection efficiency (accuracy of defect inspection and throughput of defect inspection) with a charged particle beam system. Robustness variable of charge up (capacity showing the ease of charging and the throughput of defect inspection) depends on the sample. Because of this dependency, the most appropriate inspection recipe differs for every sample. There are many settings for an inspection recipe, and because of this number, it is necessary to have a high degree of knowledge when forming the inspection recipe.
Japanese laid-open Patent 2000-314710 registers in database inspection recipes which correspond to the sample name, sample construction or the inspection recipe name. Also, the patent discloses a technology which searches for the most appropriate inspection recipe for the sample from the database. According to this technology, because it is possible to extract the most appropriate inspection recipe for the sample from the sample name and the like, an operator can obtain a high degree of knowledge for forming the inspection recipe.
In addition, in Japanese laid-open Patent 2005-191017, technology is disclosed which determines and displays the charge from observations of the sample. According to this technology, the operator can see the charge conditions of the sample, and it is possible to determine whether or not the inspection recipe is appropriate by this visualization ability.